


Fascination

by NoirSongbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Philosophical Discussions, lots of sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Sombra and Zenyatta have a chat.





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fey_Nikola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey_Nikola/gifts).



> This fic was prompted by fey-nikola through Patreon, who asked for Sombra and Zenyatta interacting. These characters have a great push-pull dynamic, so this was super fun to write!

Omnics were fascinating. Sombra was fond of them, in a way - sometimes more fond than she was of organic people. They were much closer to the technology she so loved, and omnics had often been kinder to her, when she’d been a lost, abandoned child, than other humans.

She had fond memories of homeless omnics making sure she was safe and protected and fed. Not so of most humans. They were as likely to try and help as they were to toss her aside.

So she was inclined to be charitable with this  _ Zenyatta,  _ since he’d wandered down to talk to her in the cell Overwatch was keeping her in. Besides, he was Shambali, and she found their whole sect infinitely interesting. What use did omnics have for enlightenment? For nirvana? And yet they sought it anyway, with all the fervence of human believers.

“Good afternoon, Sombra,” Zenyatta said. “How do you find the accommodations?”

“Not terrible, for a cell,” Sombra said lightly. “Not great, because it’s a  _ cell,  _ but not terrible either.” Zenyatta actually laughed, and Sombra let out a purposefully dramatic sigh. “So, are you the next person here to interrogate me? Is this the good cop-bad cop routine?”

“No routine,” Zenyatta said, “and I am not here to interrogate. I am here to talk.” 

“So, interrogate politely.” Sombra said dryly. Zenyatta seemed utterly unperturbed, though his face was naturally impassive.

“If you wish to see it that way,” he said. Sombra narrowed her eyes. That was a deeply evasive response, and it had her hackles up.

“Maybe I do,” she said. “So, what do you want to know? Talon’s plans? They don’t CC me on the emails, sorry.”

“But you would know anyway, I suspect,” Zenyatta said. “Whether they desire you to or not.”

“I know a lot of things people don’t want me to,” Sombra admitted. “About you, for instance. Tekhartha Zenyatta, brother to Tekhartha Mondatta - sorry about him, by the way, very sad - and former Shambali monk. I didn’t know you  _ could  _ be former.” She tilted her head to the side. “You wandered for a while, and then you ended up with Overwatch, along with your pupil, Genji Shimada.”

“You are very well informed,” Zenyatta said.

“I try to be,” Sombra said. “So, indulge me a little. How did you end up leaving the monastery? I thought that was the safest place for omnics.”

“Safety is easy,” Zenyatta said. “Many seek safety, and they are not wrong for doing so. But isolation will not make people understand us.” He did a fairly good equivalent of a shrug. “I disagreed with my brother, and with others, and I left to seek connection and understanding with humans and omnics alike.”

Sombra leaned forward with interest. These were the types of answers someone’s documents wouldn’t give you. No recorded sighting could tell her what Zenyatta really  _ wanted,  _ deep down.

“So is that what you’re doing with me?” Sombra asked. “Seeking connection and understanding?” She even managed to not make it sound sarcastic. Because it wasn’t. He honestly seemed to believe in that, and it was sort of cute.

“I seek it in many places,” Zenyatta replied lightly. “You are an interesting person, Sombra. You work for Talon, but you are not a zealot like Doomfist or Reaper, or brainwashed like Widowmaker. You clearly have your own goals. I am interested in discovering what leads a person to choose to serve an organization like Talon.”

“Money,” Sombra said dryly. “So,  _ so  _ much money, you would not believe.” Let him think she was shallow and buyable, maybe he would take that back to Overwatch and things would get  _ really  _ entertaining.   


“You are very committed to making everyone believe you care about nothing and no one but yourself,” Zenyatta said. There was no judgement in his tone, which was interesting. Most people got very judgey when they implied she was a selfish bitch. “Perhaps we will speak another time, Sombra.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she waved a hand, idly. “Talk to you later, Zenny.”

He was going to be  _ something,  _ that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [noirsongbird!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
